


mark your memory

by veronicacooper



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bottom Laura, Dominant Carmilla, F/F, Marking, Oneshot, Protective Carmilla Karnstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicacooper/pseuds/veronicacooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla likes to mark you. It starts off innocently enough at first - the bat wing charm, the bite on your neck after the whole confrontation with Will. The soft caresses on your skin while she reads to you. It isn't until you start to get more... intimate that you realize Carmilla's intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mark your memory

Carmilla likes to mark you. It starts off innocently enough at first - the bat wing charm, the bite on your neck after the whole confrontation with Will. The soft caresses on your skin while she reads to you. It isn't until you start to get more... _intimate_ that you realize Carmilla's intentions. The caresses and wearable gifts turn into bites and dark purple marks on your neck. Your girlfriend isn't one for subtlety, and it shows. Whenever someone so much as looks at you the wrong way, she wraps an arm around your waist and practically _hisses_ at them. _Hisses._

Anything to show them you belong to her. And you always thought it would bother you - belonging to someone else. Not being your own person, in a sense. But with Carmilla, it feels right. Giving yourself to someone, giving them the power to make or break you. _Or scratch the shit out of your back._ Which she _does_ , and you like it. As opposed to the other marks she leaves you, no one else can see the scratches but her. You really can't see them either, unless you turn your body at an uncomfortable angle and look in the mirror. So its like Carmilla's own personal canvas. In her own gallery. That only she can see. And she fucking loves it.

After the scratches came the rashes on your wrists. The skin was always irritated from what Carmilla did to you at night. Your friend LaFontaine saw them one time and thought Carmilla was abusing you. You laughed and said no. Carmilla wouldn't hurt you. It was... Consensual. LaFontaine's face had gone stark white at that, and they had immediately changed the conversation topic. After all, they probably didn't want to hear about how Carmilla tied you up every night. Handcuffed your wrists to the bed. Not too tight, because she'd never hurt you. Hell, she'd initially put them on looser. But you wanted them tighter. You liked how it felt when the cold metal cut into your wrists as she made you scream her name.

It pissed you off that you couldn't mark Carmilla. When you had first tried, sucking harshly at the crook of her neck, she had simply said "Don't bother." You knew she was a vampire, but you didn't know how quickly she healed. And she healed so fast. You had watched as the carefully created hickey faded away into porcelain skin. And then you'd moved your mouth lower. Lower. Kissing along her entire body. Slipping your fingers under the waistband of her tight black pants and ridding her of her clothes. And then you got to work, because if you couldn't mark Carmilla, you could at least mark your memory with the sound of her moans.

It got to a point where your girlfriend was marking you almost obsessively. She spent time on her marks, paying attention to detail. And she was always so careful. She never lost control. If she ever bit you, which she tended to do quite a bit, she first searched out a safe spot on your neck with her lips. Your friends started to notice more and more the marks on your skin. Strangers passing by would give your neck and arms a second glance. It was fine when you were with Carmilla, but when she wasn't there, you started to become self conscious.

You voiced your concerns one night after a particularly enjoyable round of sex, and she listened to you intently. She promised she would only physically mark you where others couldn't see. On one condition. And you agreed to it, because it was your favorite thing.

Your favorite mark Carmilla leaves on you are her drawings. As you work, she's there by your side with her pen. She draws for hours on your skin while you slave away. And the things she draws are so fucking amazing, you ask her why she'd ever chose to major in Philosophy when she's such a talented artist. She smirks at that. Tells you "Philosophy and art go hand in hand. You can look at a painting, and see it for what it is. Or you can see it for what it _really_ is. Take the philosophical approach. These drawings on your skin, they're nice, right? I get to practice my art, you get to have pretty drawings all over you." You nodded in reply. "But what they really mean," She had said, sounding almost bored. "Is that you're _mine_ cupcake."

You had lunged at her, forgetting all about your journalism paper. She was surprised at first, but she soon adapted when you were straddling her lap and sliding your tongues together. She had slipped her hands under your shirt, touching your ribs and then touching your breasts. Your shirt came off soon after that. And then Carmilla's. She wasted no time, throwing you onto your bed on your side of the dorm and pressing kisses all along the front of your body. You had winced and cried out when you felt fangs slip into your side, and then moaned and thrust your hips into the air at the pure ecstasy you felt. Carmilla had smirked and probably said a cocky one liner - you were so heated you couldn't even remember. Her pants came off after that, but she stopped you before you could remove her thong. You had looked at her pleadingly, your eyes glazed over with want. And she had grabbed the leather belts and tied you to the bedpost.

It was so fucking frustrating when she took your power away. But so fucking satisfying when she demonstrated hers. She made you come on her tongue so many times that night, you knew it was forever marked in your memory. Carmilla could mark you however many times or ways she wanted to, and even though they would fade - she had _burned_ herself into you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to contact me or otherwise, my tumblr is carmillacumstein.tumblr.com.


End file.
